


入人以罪Criminalize

by BunnyBounty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Double CIA Agents, M/M, Obi-Wan is Younger than Anakin, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBounty/pseuds/BunnyBounty
Summary: 年轻的逃犯被CIA追捕，他驾驶着一辆雪佛兰在德州的沙漠公路上逃亡，准备一路开向迪兰码头，在那里偷渡去墨西哥以保性命。半路上，他遇到一位自称为流浪歌手的同龄人，帮了个忙搭他上路。他本想到下个镇子便让歌手下车，既是不幸也是走运，他的逃亡不会如此简单。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. 烈日和沙漠公路

安纳金·天行者在烈日下皱起鼻子和眉头，单手叉腰，看着面前的雪佛兰。

这是一辆很普通的车。车型平平无奇，银色的车漆也十分大众。不论是谁，第一眼看上去都会觉得这是一辆来自普通家庭的小汽车，中年夫妇购买它用于接送孩子上学、再把老爸送到公司，周末用它载着全家出去野餐。如果把它丢进车流里，只要一个眨眼的工夫，它就再也没法被迅速挑出来。

安纳金要的就是这种感觉。它是一个逃犯的理想交通工具。

事实上，这是他逃亡路上的第四辆车了。第一辆车被弹雨扫了个稀烂，油箱爆炸，好在他趁此之前已经逃得远远的了；第二辆车是台崭新的黑色阿斯顿·马丁，他慌不择路时坐进去的，也知道这位招摇的小妞绝对没法让他走远，于是他很快弃了车；第三辆车依旧遭到了追踪，但幸运之神还站在他身边，撵着他的那家伙是单打独斗，他成功打晕了她，然后在午夜无人的路边挑中了这辆雪佛兰；更幸运的是，他在换挡杆下找到了这辆车的备用钥匙。

就在三天前，他还是个合格的CIA特工，主要负责墨西哥边境某小块区域的贩毒犯罪调查，对象是“血红黎明”：一个新兴的跨美墨犯罪组织。CIA怀疑血红黎明在内部埋了间谍，每次针对它的行动都会被设伏或者扑空，损失惨重。安纳金对此当然责任重大。他已追查了一个多月，结果刚有头绪，就陷入了如此一场闹剧当中。当时他正在新墨西哥州准备和某位特工碰头交换信息。CIA下发了通缉令，等到安纳金意识到情况不对劲时，他已经被一群人包围了。

他逃过了追捕，代价是觉得自己轻微脑震荡、多处挫伤、几处刀伤和一处枪弹擦伤，以及左胳膊脱臼。他不清楚CIA在通缉令里还说了什么，只知道曾经的同事们都在要自己的命，酣畅淋漓地往死里下手。有好几次死神就要亲上他的嘴唇了，他硬是拼命一巴掌将他扇出老远，还能顺带跟上一句“去操你自己，混蛋！”

最后独自追踪他的人是个女特工，侦查技术出色，行踪也掩藏得很妙，然而依旧被他发现了。他假装溜进了个超市仓库，藏在门后：这招老套，但在追踪者不知你已察觉到他时非常有效。他没想过有一天会拿在CIA里学到的东西对付CIA。

女人警惕地端着枪，闪入门内——他比她准备更充分。他踢飞了她手中的枪，猛扑上去，丝毫不给她留抽刀的时间。打翻她后，安纳金边把枪口对准她，边从货架上摸了一束锯齿扎带扔给女人。“把手捆上！现在告诉我，是不是上面派你们来的？为什么追杀我？”

女人看也不看扎带。“你这个叛徒，”她失去了行动力，靠在货架上喘着气，愤怒地说，“血红黎明的走狗！你出卖你的同事！我们曾有多少人因你而死……”

“等等等等，不。你们一定搞错了什么，我不是——”

“混蛋，”女人说，“下地狱去吧。”

接下来安纳金陷入了一场和她的角力当中。女人抽出了一枚微型手雷就要拉响，而他再次扑过去，死死按住女人的手，以免她真的把插销拉开。他不知道一个伤者力气竟然能如此之大，“听着，我不知道你在说什么但我不是叛徒，我甚至没有杀追我的任何一个人！”安纳金大喊，“松开！否则你我都要死，但你只是轻伤你还能活下去！这不值得！”

女人咆哮。安纳金别无他法，只能边尽力抓住她扣在拉环上的手指边腾出一只胳膊，给了她的太阳穴一记肘击。他松了口气，看着昏迷过去的女人，把手雷收进口袋，并希望自己刚才的攻击不会留下什么后遗症。训练时他就被责问过从不明白什么叫下手轻重，他已经十分努力地在克制自己了。

在阴影和仓库鼓风机的聒噪里，他匆匆下了一条破旧的楼梯，手里拿着从女人身上搜来的通讯器。“安纳金·天行者汇报。”他打起精神说，“我希望总部告知我为何被作为血红黎明分子追杀，这其中一定有什么误会和污蔑。我已经尽力减小了自卫中对人员的伤害……”

空荡荡的街边，安纳金烦躁地对付雪佛兰的车锁。

“该死的，我不是血红黎明的卧底！调查清楚后再通缉我！我要和总部通话，给我一条安全的通讯途径，而不是这样，把通讯器和刽子手们一块送来。重复一遍，我要求直接和总部通讯。天行者报告完毕。” 

他给脱臼的胳膊复位，开了几个小时、又疲倦地蜷在后座上小睡片刻后，安纳金边处理凝血的伤口边作了一路逃向德州的决定。他还记得靠近边境的迪兰码头，一个他曾调查过的偷渡客窝点。出于不明原因上面并没有让他深查，但他相信自己清楚那里都会干些什么勾当。他可以从那里到墨西哥去——不管怎样，先得保命。

从思绪中回到现实，安纳金给自己灌了一大口水。

开车时，有那么两分钟他觉得发动机听上去好像不对，可检查又没什么问题。他只能祈求老天开眼，别让它趴在半路了。他不想在同事的枪口下死得不明不白的。

烈日刺目，他戴上一副墨镜。滚烫的阳光灌进车里，照得他透出一层汗水，浸湿了衬衫后背。幸好物资充足，否则真相到来前他便能成功地自己解决掉自己。

一个身影在路边不断招手。

安纳金皱起眉头，还以为自己出幻觉了。这是一路上他遇见的唯一一个人。他的第一反应是CIA，立即绷紧了肌肉摸向腰间。但随着接近，很快他就意识到这多半只是个普通旅客。男人戴着一顶草帽，身边停着辆黑色的小摩托车，还扶着一只吉他包，似乎在等待救助。

普通旅客在沙漠里骑摩托？这段路程漫长而恶劣，一路上只穿过寥寥二三个城镇。如果准备不足而路上出了意外，那么当事人只能在“被太阳晒死”和“被夜间低温冻死”中二选一了。

安纳金烦躁地拍拍喇叭，让雪佛兰在旅客面前停下。车刚刚到男人面前，他耳中就传进一个恳切的嗓音：

“嘿老兄，能载我一程吗？我的摩托坏了！”

安纳金摘下墨镜，将头探出车窗，看了一眼前方的茫茫沙漠：公路蜿蜒地伸长至地平线，滚滚热浪扭曲空气，使那个遥远的尽头充满了不真实感。他收回目光，年轻人正满脸是汗而目光期待地望着他。他的脸庞已经被晒得发红了，帽檐下深金色的头发也像是快要燃烧起来。他皱皱眉头。

“你准备去哪？”他问年轻人。

“你呢？”年轻人反问。

“就沿着这条路，”安纳金抬手指指前车窗，“一直开下去。”

“哦，那么太好了，”年轻人回答，“其实我在旅行，我是个流浪歌手。但没想到我真不走运，摩托在这鬼地方出了岔子……你能不能，我是说你能不能允许我的摩托也上车？等到下一个镇子我就下车，带她到修车铺去。”

“人上来，但摩托不行。”安纳金说。他不能打开后备厢，那儿放着备用的枪支弹药以及补给，还有半箱现金。这些全都是他要拿来逃命的东西。

“我可以付你油钱。我有钱。”

安纳金扬起一侧眉毛。

“我不需要。要么你上来，我载你到下个镇子，要么你就在这等下一辆车经过吧。”

“我已经在这儿等了两个多小时啦，你是唯一经过的。”流浪歌手可怜巴巴地说，吉他包被他双手扶着立在身前，“可如果不带着我的摩托，等下了你的车后我该怎么办呢？这里离最近的城镇也有三个小时的车程，没有救援队愿意干这活，更何况我也付不起拖车账单。”

安纳金不耐烦地砸了咂嘴。

“先上来再说，行吗？我下车帮你看看。”

他拔出车钥匙，从脚底摸出两支工具，昨天他就是拿它们撬开了这辆雪佛兰。顶着烈日，安纳金下了车，蹲下身来检查这辆小摩托。

歌手打开了后座的门，把吉他放进去，接着——识相地坐上了副驾驶。

“车后座上有水。”安纳金头也不抬地说。

“噢！”歌手语气惊讶，“你人真好。”

安纳金修着摩托，注意力一直没离开过雪佛兰。他用余光瞄到歌手拧开了个瓶子，一口气喝了大半瓶水，咽水的声音清晰地传到他的耳朵里。

“你会修车？”歌手问，声音听上去圆润了些。

“会一点儿。”

会一点儿修车？这是安纳金这辈子撒过的最大的谎话，就连“安纳金尊敬温杜长官，不想往他的秃头上淋啤酒”都赶不上。他的格斗术可能都休想和机械技术相提并论。CIA还在追他，他得争分夺秒，因为动作太慢的代价或许就是几小时后又得上演一场《疯狂的麦克斯》。但这事应该花不了他太久，这车看上去有九成新的，问题不会太大。

摩托车外壳被晒得滚烫，阳光晃眼，安纳金盯着那些轴承和齿轮，更加心烦意燥。他竭力让自己平静下来。逃跑的一路上他都很冷静，冷静让他理智，理智让他成功逃生。他不能让这根线有哪怕一丝一毫的波动。

他晃动扳手，最后试了一次。

“启动轴组合坏透了。放弃它吧。没别的办法了。”

安纳金脱掉手套，拉开车门，干脆地把自己扔进了驾驶座里。

歌手没有说话，扯出了个微笑，似乎选择了认命。他便放心地启动了雪佛兰，在松开刹车前瞥了眼这年轻人。车上的阴凉和大半瓶矿泉水显然让歌手感觉好多了，他的脸色开始逐渐恢复，一双蓝色的眼睛在金发下朝他眨了眨，右眼下印着颗泪痣。他这才发觉流浪歌手岁数应该和他差不多，长得不坏，看上去挺乖顺的，就像这辆车所适合的那种家庭里长大的儿子。

歌手展现出一个灿烂的表情，看上去单纯而天真。

“对不起，我还没有问你叫什么，如果你不介意的话？”歌手示意道，“给我个绰号也行。”

“维达。”安纳金随便挑了个用过的代号。

“谢谢你，维达，”歌手说，“叫我本。”

安纳金没说话，边点头边单手重新戴好了墨镜。他没空管他叫什么名，反正他们只做区区几个小时的同车乘客。

办公桌上的烟灰缸里满是烟头。一只茶杯紧挨着它，杯口晃晃悠悠地飘出一丝细烟。看上去多的烟头都被扔进了它里面。文件摊开，一份压着一份，叠在桌上。安纳金·天行者表情平乏的脸庞赫然印在几份文件的标题旁。百叶窗切开了黄昏的光芒，那张脸被盖在了影子里，只有一双眼睛被夕阳照亮。

另一张脸庞注视着它，双眼潜伏在阴影之中。

电话响了。它即刻被接通，一个沙哑的嗓音随之响起。“我已准备好汇报了。”

“那就现在开始。”

“很遗憾，”清嗓子声，“抓捕行动尚未成功。而且我们依然无法联络上天行者，但我们在尽力尝试，他最后的信息出现在德克萨斯和新墨西哥的交界处，分析之后，新阶段的侦查会从那里延伸，优先搜索德州。我们的损失不小，全部人员皆有不同程度的受伤，大部分队员正在手术。我们造成了一定程度的负面社会影响，诸位应该都已经阅读过了今天的新闻。”

“没有死人？”

“是的。很幸运。”

“……不，这不太对劲。天行者不会做不到这个。”

“从报告来看，他反攻时并没有什么保留，有一半人都负了严重枪伤。我了解他，但我想在被那么多人追击的情况下，即使是天行者也有失手的时候，而且他不会想要彻底地激怒我们，这不是个明智的选择。”他在说仓库里的那位特工，“即使有机会下杀手，他也不可能这么做。”

“不论如何，这件事已经搞得人尽皆知了，我们恐怕再发生街头交火，舆论会滚得越来越大。这本来是个机密行动，不是游行。它不该堂而皇之地在大街上就开演了。”

“我向你们保证，先生们，行动最终会达到要求的结果，但是舆论并不受我管控，交战发生时我也无法将它局限在某处。有些事是难以控制的。”

那头沉默了一会。他知道不少高层都在听着、沉思着。

“我们给你更高的权限，”声音再次响起，“继续尝试联络他，但是要尽快让这件事结束，用所有可能的方法和手段。当然，不用顾虑人员或者经费。重点目标讨论完了，另一个目标，欧比旺·肯诺比是否有线索？”

“我们还在找他，”他回答，“他最后的信息是36小时前在奥斯汀盗窃了一辆摩托，我们还在追查这辆车。”

“36小时，”一声叹息，“这36小时里竟然没有关于肯诺比的任何线索了？你们没用得令人吃惊。”

他适时地选择了闭口不言。那边再次传来叹息：

“别再有任何坏消息了。”

“追查会加快速度的，下一次汇报就会是这场追捕的结束。”他承诺。

电话会议挂断。寂静里，一只纹着可怖红色图案的手夹着香烟，伸到烟灰缸边缘磕了磕。一则录音开始播放，在偌大的房间里音量极低，像半浮在空气里的灰尘。

_“安纳金·天行者汇报…………重复一遍，我要求直接……”_

手的主人耐心地听完录音。最后一个字落下，那只手就摁了下去，删除了这则任务汇报。达斯·摩尔捻灭烟头，拿起另一份文件。文件上是又一张年轻的脸庞，被披肩卷发簇拥着，双眼冷静地回视他。他的右眼下落着一颗小小的痣，乍一看会让人以为有人不小心把中性笔的笔尖戳上去了。


	2. 牛仔与吉他手

本又一次瞄向后视镜。

“它没事，”安纳金开口，“不可能颠坏的。你看不到公路全段都很平坦吗？”

本流露出一丝被戳穿的尴尬和不安。“噢，好的，抱歉，只是我……你知道的，我是个歌手，所以……那么就没事了。”

安纳金没有回答。他一支小臂搭在方向盘上，以一种漫不经心的姿势开着车。只有他自己知道，他远不如表面上这么松散。汗水不断渗进他的伤口，刺痛让他清醒。他知道，自己该停下车来清理它们了。但他当然不能当着这个年轻人的面脱下衣服，露出那些明显不是正常人会受的伤。

他又注意到，本将偷瞄的对象从吉他改成了他。年轻的男孩不断斜过目光，在他身上匆匆扫过。

有必要吗？安纳金想。没必要对好心载人一程的司机这么打量吧？

本再一次偷瞄他时，他干脆转过头去，不耐烦道：“又怎么了？”

“啊，呃。”本不得不彻底扭过脸面对他，“没事。抱歉。”

安纳金轻微地摇摇头。他竟然还有闲心觉得一丝好笑。他像个野蛮又不讲道理的牛仔，吓着了这位乖巧单纯的小吉他手。暮色逐渐沉淀至地平线，光芒越来越黯淡。他用右手取下墨镜，以手背揉了把脸，又重新戴好。橙色的夕阳迎面投来，本抬手放下遮光板，半张脸依然浸泡在夕阳之中。安纳金收回视线，开始怀疑，他能否在倦意撂倒自己之前开完余下的车程。

想到这儿，他抓着方向盘的左手不由自主地紧了紧。

摩尔在他被新授权的文件里翻找片刻，找到了他想要的资料。欧比旺·肯诺比这种级别的特工所配的通讯器里，都有一组他们不知情的信号发射器。

他不确定肯诺比是否已抛弃了通讯器。但摩尔不会期待。他会立刻采取行动。他在几秒内迅速抓起文件起身。

大步掠过走廊，摩尔走进了忙碌的监控室，“……如果我是天行者，我就选择从伊利湖游回加拿大……长官。”还有人在聊天谈笑。在他步入的一瞬间，房间变得鸦雀无声。他环顾了一圈下属们，把一封文件拍在桌上。“砰”声将机器的嗡鸣全部盖了过去。

“查这组信号。”他沉声命令道。

调查员们接到指令，迅速投身于新的工作。

“长官，我们获得了新消息。”很快就有人从电脑上抬起头来，向他大声汇报，“我们查到了这支信号。离开奥斯汀后，它就一直沿着休斯顿的州际公路移动。”调查员指着屏幕。

“既然已经到了休斯顿，”摩尔说，“为什么不干脆点，南下，去加尔维斯顿的港口？给我看这辆车的信息。”

“我们正在定位它，长官。结果很快就会出来了。”

五分钟后，屏幕上逐渐亮起一串巴士的监控照片。一位调查员站在图像前向所有人介绍：“定位显示他在这辆长途巴士上。这是一辆旅游巴士，目的地是巴吞鲁日。车上都是乘客。车已经快到了。”

摩尔俯首，仔细地看着其中一张图片，似乎能从上面直接看见肯诺比的脸似的。

“我们不排除他试图向自己位于巴吞鲁日的同伙求助的可能性，”调查员继续说，“也就是说，巴吞鲁日可能有血红黎明的某个据点。”

摩尔一瞬间龇起牙，但只是一瞬间。他竭力压制心中的暴躁，以免被下属们看出来。他当然知道巴吞鲁日没有黎明的人！如果车上真的有肯诺比，那么，他去那儿干什么？那里有他自己的线人？或者安全屋？

房间里的所有人都在看他，等待他的下一步命令。“查这辆车上所有乘客的信息。”他说。

“这辆车不是实名售票，乘客信息也不录入电子系统。”有人汇报。

摩尔皱皱眉头，抬起手来摩挲下巴。

有人提出建议：“或许，最好的办法是派一个人伪装成乘客，上去看看肯诺比是不是在车里。”

“但是，如果肯诺比伪装了呢？”另一个人说，“那就不是远距离能看出来的了。”

“可我们没办法挨个搜查，我们绝不能惊动他。否则发生冲突，大概率会造成民众伤亡。我们承受不了那样的后果吧。拜托，想想看，人口高密度聚集的封闭环境里发生枪战！我们已有天行者那样的先例了，前几天的街头枪战难道还不……”

摩尔直起身来，他抬起手，示意他们停下。顷刻间房间再次寂静下来。

他思考了些问题。

他知道肯诺比特工一向以谨慎的性格以及卓越的反侦查能力著称。与天行者还在试图朝总部尖叫的行动完全不同，在遭到第一轮围攻后，肯诺比就立即切断了通讯器的主信号。他至少对这场追杀的真相有所明了——而这点使他变得更加危险。肯诺比是个比天行者更加危险的角色——既然已切断信号，肯诺比为何还携带着通讯器？他还指望着什么？

他不会自己去追查这条线索。他的心里已经有最佳人选了，一个擅长伪装、也擅长识破伪装的人。

“给我联系阿萨吉·文崔斯。”他说。

摩尔走进酒店房间。

会客室昏暗的灯光下，一个身形窈窕的女郎正跷起腿，坐在单人沙发里等他，手指间夹着根香烟。摩尔径直在她对面的沙发上落座。

“发给你的资料读过了？”他开口。

“嗯哼。”文崔斯懒懒地答道，“你真觉得他在那个巴士上？”

“可能性很小。”摩尔说，“但我不会放过任何一条线索。”

女人柔软地笑了一声，“看来聪明的小肯诺比是真的查到了点东西。”

她倾过身，将烟蒂按进茶几上的烟灰缸。

“那么天行者呢？既然他们认定这二位是同党，你要怎么把联动调查糊弄过去？万一他们俩之间真有联系呢？”

“这两个特工之间没有过合作。”摩尔也点上支烟，深深一吸，然后才开口，“他们负责的不是一个项目。肯诺比是驻亚利桑那州的调查特工，他只是碰巧查着些了我们的人和交易。不管那群蠢货怎么想象，我知道这两个目标得分开考虑就够了。”

“碰巧。”阿萨吉用一种可怜兮兮的语气重复道。取笑道。

“够了文崔斯。别装得自己和血红黎明没有关系似的。”摩尔厌恶地说。他伸长手臂，递过去一袋文件。“有人在楼下等你，马上就出发，速度要快。旅游大巴会在克罗利停留一晚。等明天它到了巴吞鲁日，这可能性再大也没用了。”

阿萨吉接过来，打开封口，“小心，亲爱的。别抱太大希望。你知道的，也许他在博蒙特就已经下车跑到阿瑟港了。”

沙漠的夜色终于降临。远光灯哆嗦着摸向车前的公路，除了这两束灯光外，他们目之所及一片漆黑，为防车前窗反光干扰视线，车内也未开灯。谨慎起见，安纳金适当放缓了车速。

安纳金竖起耳朵。本窸窸窣窣地支起一条胳膊，倚上车窗边缘，他听见他低低地叹了口气。

他很懂事。安纳金只能用这个词形容。有经验的司机在搭载陌生乘客时，一般不会允许乘客坐到后座上去，这样对司机更加危险。而不用他提醒，本就自觉地来到了副驾驶，即使他或许有机会在后座陪着他那担心无比的吉他包。一路上，他也未曾试图与安纳金攀谈。车内始终格外安静。如果安纳金遇上一个多嘴多舌的小男孩，他会暴躁到恨不得立即把他丢下车。

“我可能需要休息一会。”五分钟后安纳金再次开口，打破了沉默。

他还没说完就一打方向盘，让车猛冲出公路，停在了沙地上。车顶灯亮起，他和本对视一眼。“睡会，行吗？”他听起来根本不像在和本商量，“你也累了吧？”

本使劲点头。金色的发卷一抖一抖。

安纳金暗自松了口气，打开车门。“留在车上，我去取点东西。”

“我去帮你——”本也准备下车。

“用不着，”安纳金的语气严厉起来，“待在车上就好。”

本看着他，乖乖地坐回副驾。安纳金略微松了口气。这男孩并不会主动给他添乱，这点还值得庆幸。他下了车，打开手电筒，借光开启后备厢。冷硬的白光照亮了厢内的东西：小手提箱、饮用水、枪支、干粮……

安纳金的目光定住了那个唯一的汽油瓶。一股愤怒和恐惧在他内心猛然腾起。

然后他冷静地拽出他所需要的：野营睡袋和太空毯。

他返回驾驶座时，本正眺望着远方发呆。昏黄色的灯光微微映着他的脸庞和卷发。见安纳金回来了，本朝他侧过头来，目光充满着茫然与疲倦。

安纳金愣了愣。那是他十分熟悉的东西，此刻他的内心也充斥着的东西。他本该继续保持警惕的，可当他意识到对方同他一样筋疲力尽时，这股疲倦便越来越剧烈。它像一处安纳金不小心触碰到的流沙，不断下陷，仿佛要把他吞噬进去。

他坐进雪佛兰，深吸了口气。他决不允许自己有任何的松懈和放弃。

他把裹成卷的睡袋丢进本的怀里，展开一张太空毯，准备把自己严严实实地裹上几层。车载空调当然是不能开的，那会不必要地耗油。睡袋只有一个，他并不在乎男孩占了他的便宜，太空毯多裹几层足够保暖，而且他打算只睡两小时就起来继续开车。

意识到安纳金将仅有的睡袋让给了自己，本的脸上满是惊讶，还带着些许不安。

“……谢谢。”挣扎了一会儿，他最后说。

安纳金已经打包好了自己。他将座椅调成平躺状态，关掉车顶灯。

“不用谢。”正当本以为他不会回答时，安纳金开口说道，声音低沉。

在黑暗里，安纳金盯着前车窗上的星空。他听见本放下座椅，钻进了睡袋，轻轻吐出口气。他感到一种说不清道不明的平静，繁星在他上空静谧地闪烁着，他和一个半路捡到的、不知底细的陌生人置身于茫茫沙漠，在同一辆车内睡觉，而他自己正在逃亡。他不知道现在究竟是本对他来说更危险，还是他对本来说更危险。

安纳金忽略掉伤口的隐隐作痛，闭上眼睛。这场逃亡是不会随着夜幕降临而暂停的，他会休息，可追捕他的那群人人手充足，他们轮班工作，没有休息的间隔。他要抓紧一切时间汲取精力。

然而安纳金睡得很不安稳。他半睡半醒，总在警惕。

更让他警惕的是，他能感觉到身旁的本明明十分疲倦，却也睡得和他同样警惕。


End file.
